


Past Chains

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence, Champion Shiro, F/M, Female Lance, Fluff, Gen, Gladiator Lance, Gladiator Matt, Gladiator Shiro, Lance's name is Lana, M/M, Military, Rebel group, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: A rebel military government finds a girl, a gladiator from the Galra empire.With her help, they might just be able to not just find Pidge's missing brother, but also gain a new member to Voltron.And maybe, Shiro will fight his past demons with her by his side.





	1. Savages With Scars

Growls echo in the vents. But it isn't from a wild animal.

High shrieks and screams leave the room, past closed doors.

The door slides open. Out comes Keith, his left cheek bruised and a fiery look on his eyes. "She's a menace," he hisses.

His eyes glacé over to the younger male officer and smiles softly. "She's just scared," Shiro says, arms crossed with a pity smile on his face.

"You haven't even seen her, Shiro. You should see what she did to Hunk! Pidge isn't any better." He points at the closed door with his thumb. Angry. A heavy sigh passes his lips, and rubs the bridge of his nose. "She doesn't even speak English. Or at least she won't. No one knows what she's saying," he groans, arms crossed.

"Well, she probably hasn't had any normal human contact in a really long time," he says, trying to defend her.

"Well, by all means. Go and see for yourself. I'm done." Keith steps aside, gesturing towards the door with an open palm.

"Well, she isn't the only one who's been kept by the Galra," he says, looking down at his prosthetic arm. "You get some ice, I'll see what she's made of."

The doors open into a dark room. Two other officers stood in front of a girl who was wrapped in a blanket. She's curled into herself, knees up to her chest.

"Shiro," Pidge calls, turning towards the older man. Her right cheek has a freshly cut scratch on it.

"You okay Pidge?" He asks.

Pidge's hand retches up to caress her cheek in awe. Her mouth opens, but then, one of the men hiss in pain. Both Shiro and Pigde whip their heads around to the him holding his hand. It drips blood.

The girl had bitten his hand, blood stains her lips as she snarls at them.

"Bastardo! quién eres tú!?" She yells, kicking him in the shin.

"That's it," the guard yells, stomping off. "Officer Shirogane, we leave her too you," he says, both leaving.

"I think, I'm going to wait outside with Keith. Call if you need anything," she sighs, fallowing them out the doors, the metal doors sliding shut behind her.

A deep, tired sigh leaves Shiro, rubbing his forehead. Looking at her closely, she was beautiful. Wild but beautiful. Her eyes crashing waves from the ocean, held in by glass, no, held by crystals. Blue crystals. Stunning blue eyes. Bronzes skin that probably turn gold in the sunlight. Light freckles sprinkles over her small nose. A cute button nose. Absolutely stunning. Her teeth like purls, white and glamorous, but sharp like a tigers.

He smiles, kneeling down on his left knee. Carefully, his hand extends towards her. "You're safe now. The Galra can't hurt you here," he whispers gently, with a reassuring smile.

The young girl froze at the sight of the prosthetic limb; as a result, Shiro froze in terror. He had forgotten that the fake arm scares some people.

She must be terrified.

Shiro pulls back, but she stops him, gripping the metal wrist in awe. "Asombroso!" She stares at it with joy. Her eyes no longer holding a beast in its cage; but instead, a cheerful child opening up a Christmas present for the very first time. "Champion," she whispers with a goofy smile pulling at her lips.

'So she dose speak English,' the thought passes. 'Not a lot though it seems.'

Ah, that name. Champion. Back when he was first captured and every gladiator in the ring feared him. He was deadly, he still is. A killer. The memory of blood passes through his mind. His eyes turn dark, lifeless to the memory.

It was a name his owner gave him. The name that ruled over him–forcing him to forget his true birth name. One he barely remember, until Keith found him. He hates that name. It still holds power over him, his will. Unfortunately. it will always cling to him, whether he likes it or not.

The past will haunt him.

Always call to him.

Almost lost in his thoughts, he is pulled from his dark past by a soft giggle. Shiro's eyes widen at her surprising interest in his arm, but he couldn't pull away from her, she looked so happy.

Suddenly, she pulls away; pulling back the blanket over her legs.

A deep blush spreads across his face at her bare legs. Long, smooth, chocolate colored legs. His mouth waters, imagining his teeth sinking into that chocolatey heaven.

The sheet stops at her thigh. A white band wraps around above her left knee. For a moment, he's confused, but then, it hits him.

It was slowly cutting of the circulation of blood. It makes it easier to cut the limb off, and replace it with a prosthetic. The Druids where going to give her a fake leg.

A 'stronger' leg.

But still a fake.

Saddness glosses over his face as he looks down at her.

Still, the smile stuck to her face as she gently grabs the fake arm again, placing it on her knee. "Same," she says tilting her head to the side with a slight blush dusting over her freckles.

Shiro's breath hitches, his heart skips as his fingers slowly slip their way under the band. "May I?" He asks quietly.

His sliver eyes looks into hers.

She blinks, confused, before nodding.

Hesitantly, Shiro pulls the white band down her leg. The girl whines in a slight pain, but she lets him pull it off of her body.

Tossing it to the ground, Shiro looks her dead in the eye. "What's your name?" He asks.

She thinks for a moment, her eyebrows nit together. Thinking.

'Did she not remember?' He thinks to himself.

"Lance," she says.

"Lance?" Repeats Shiro slowly, like he's tasting the name. "Is that your real name or the name you where given?" Calmly, he asks.

"Given," she answers. "I– no remember." She sinks back into herself.

A sigh leaves him, but he smiles. "Who gave it to you?" He asks, grabbing her small hand.

"Um..." Lance mumbles. "Hag– Hagar, but meant for Lotor," she answers, pointing at herself.

His gaze moves from her, now on the ground of the introduction room. "I see," he mutters. "Until you remember your name, we will just call you Lance." Turning his back to her, he bends his arms. "Hop on," he says.

Her eyes lit up with excitement.

Carefully, her hand presses against the cold floor. With a shaky start, she stumbles over to him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders. She hops up: her legs lock with his arms as he pushes up. Her legs lock around the strong muscular arms and arms carefully holding wrapped around his neck. The blanket still covers her body.

"Ready?" He asks.

She nods into the crock of his neck. Smiling.

"Then we're off," he hums, kicking up from the flour.

The doors slid open, Pidge and Keith jump to the sound.

The young girl looks at him with disbelief. "How are you not dead?" Pigde asks, her arms crossed.

Shiro hums, ignoring them while he's walking down the hall, the pair fallowing close behind.

Lance's eyes are closed, a soft smile on her face.

Keith closes his arms. "You tamed the savage beast?" Keith grits out, nails digging into his sleeves.

A laugh leaves Shiro," she's quite sweet actually," he hums.

Lance purrs, nuzzling into the crock of his neck." Hero," she mumbles, purring into his warm skin.

"Who's Hero?" Keith asks, but is quickly brushed off.

"Awe, she's asleep," Pidge teases happily. "That's cute."

"For the devil," Keith bites out, annoyed.

Shiro chuckles," your just angry that she got a good hit on you," he playfully hums.

"Awe, is Keith jealous?" Pidge smirks.

"Shut up gremlin," he bites back.

"Alright cadets, calm down," the older man laughs lightly. "Pidge, get her clothes. We can't have her walking around only in underwear and a bra." He says, keeping his hold on the sleeping girl on his back.

The slight blush across his cheeks dose not get un-noticed by Pigde, arching her brows.

"Keith, you go to Hunk. Tell him to make a meal that will put some meat on her bones. And tell Allura that she's going to need a room. Until then, she'll sleep in my room. I'll try and get as much information as I can once she wakes up," he orders.

"On it," Pidge mockingly salutes.

"Later Shiro."

 


	2. Hero

 

The black blanket rose and fell gently over the girl's small body. Lance slept in Shiro's bed. The soldier's prosthetic fingers trace over her hair. The soft strains of hair tangle with his fingers, if only he could feel it.

The room is dark, no windows welcomed the light of the smiling sun or the sobbing tears from sky when it rained. The lights turned to the lowest settings to allow some visibility in the already very dark room.

Lance, who still sleeps soundly, shifts under Shiro's hand. The older man pulls his hand back in fear of waking her. A low sigh leaves the back of his throat, his gray eyes glaring down at her.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, even as she slept. Under the dim light, her tan skin seems to glow, and her lips like bronze, her freckles dusty as worn out pennies, and her hair like silk. Her eyes probably like ice if she opened them.

Hesitantly, his hand rests back atop the brunette's head, brushing back the slinky strains.

Breaking from his thoughts, his eyes wander to a very old picture. The wooden frame sat atop the bedside table, holding a beloved picture of him when he was younger. To his left, under his arm was a once beloved friend and past lover of his.

Matt Holt.

Matt Holt is the older brother of a younger military comrade, Pidge or Katie Holt. They met while training back at the Garrison military school back when the pair were teenagers.

Soon after meeting, the became vast friends. The best of friends. The pair matched each other perfectly, and maybe that's why they started fell in love.

Unfortunately while on a scouting mission, Matt and Shiro were captured trying to escape from another military scouting group. The other group was unknown to them at the time and easily took the pair off guard.

The time after Matt and Shiro were captured was a blur.

For a year, Shiro had lost his name and will. They called him champion, and told him he'd be the greatest worrier of the Galra empire. Night after night, the champion ripped out the throats from other prisoners, broke the limbs of soldiers and killed without mercy.

Knuckles roll against the metal door. Shiro's attention snaps from the photo, looking back at the door.

"Come in," calls Shiro, his prosthetic hand stills from moving back loose strains, fingers tangled with her hair.

The door hisses open, disappearing above. "Hey Shiro," Pidge greats, waving at the older man with her left hand, and in her right, neatly folded clothes for the sleeping girl under Shiro's sheets. She steps further into the dark room. The heels of her boots click agents the steel, echoes of the noise bounces of the once silent walls. She comes to a stop at the foot of the bed, clothes in hand. "It took me awhile, and they might be a bit baggy, but these should be fine," says Katie, placing the shirt and pants down at the edge.

Shiro smiles, "thanks Pidge." He smiles.

The young girl, shifts, eager to ask something, but not sure how Shiro will react. The feeling of a frog crawling in the back of her throat is almost unbearable, she sallies it down. "Um Shiro," she breathes, her hands going behind her back, and rocks back on her heels.

Shiro's eyebrow raises, "yes, Pidge?" He asks, shifting his weight to fulling face Pidge as she speaks, and he pulls the fake hand, that once sat atop Lance's head, now to his lap. "What is it?"

Her shoulders fall with a sigh. "Do you think I can get a hair sample from her?" She asks, shoulders shrugging to her ears. "You know, to see who she was before?" She says as she stills on the heels.

To her surprise, Shiro smiled. "Of course Pidge," Shiro says in a hushed tone. His turns back to Lance, before smirking back at Pidge. "Did you think I'd be mad?" His brow raised, grinning at her.

The younger's face reddens. A scoff huffs from past her lips, looking at the right side of the room, embarrassed and angered. "Shut up old man," she mutters under her breath.

Soft barks of laughter leave Shiro, making sure he doesn't wake Lance. "It's fine. Do what you have do. I'm only allowing it because she has spot have a family or friends to go back to," spoke Shiro, his hand back to resting on her head. "They must miss her."

It's been 30 minutes since Lance slept.

Shiro had been out of the room at the time of her waking.

The door hisses open, the food that Keith had given over to Shiro for their visiter.

Shiro stopped at seeing the girl awake. "Oh, Lance," he spoke from surprise as the door hisses shut behind him.

She's like a puppy, Shiro could see her nonexistent tail wagging.

Hastily, she sat up, the blanket falling into her lap, reviling her breasts, cupped in a black bra.

The older soldier blushes, and stumbles at the sudden flashing.

She giggles to herself. "Champion," she greets, smiling up at him with a toothy grin. She didn't seem to mind Shiro seeing her in this state.

It didn’t really surprise him, the Galra would strip prisoners down to do look over their bodies and do tests on them.

The memory sends chills down his spine.

A gentle, yet pity filled smile pulls at his lips as he steps forward. "Morning. How’d you sleep?" Shiro asked slowly, calmly.

Suddenly, Lance attention was snatched by the plate of food held in the prosthetic limb. Drool drips from her lips, she didn't even hide the fact that she's watering at the mouth.

A light chuckle leaves the man, handing the food goo over to her. "Here, it's for you."

"Gracias," Lance thanked, before devour the goo whole.

‘The Galra must have starved her to have her eat that fast.'

“Delicioso,” She swoons while liking her fingers. “ Hero me hubiera encantado esto,” she sighs to herself.

“Are you finished?” Shiro asked, moving in to take the plate.

Happily, she nods, handing over the plate to Shiro.

“Now, lets get you dressed.”

*

Lance sprints down the hallway, Keith hot on her heels. Her long hair flies behind her. Her eyes bright and joyful making Keith run after her.

"Darse prisa!" She giggles, turning her head to look back at the mullet man racing after her.

The outfit Pidge left her was a little baggy. She wore a black tank top for Allura, and a small sized, green overalls from the mechanic crew, and some army boots, also from Allura.

“Fucking devil!" Keith screams, coming to a stop. The tired soldier leans forward, hands on his knees, desperately trying to drink in the air. He gasps, tilting his head up to look at the very excited Lance, jumping up and down on her heels. "I hate you," he hisses, eyes narrowing up at her.

Shiro made the wise decision that Keith, of all people, would be the best person to look after the weird girl that gave him a black eye the other day.

Suddenly, stops, sniffing the air. "Asombroso," she whispers, breathing in the smell of heaven on a plate. Turning a heel, her foot taps the ground. She mutters to her self, before running off into the direction of the kitchen.

Load whines leaves Keith. The boy drops his knees, hands covering his eyes as he groans loudly. "Noooo," he whines out. "I'm a killer, not a babysitter."


	3. Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how much pain I’m in from season 6? Also, Poor Lance, Shiro, Keith and Allura

 

Lance stopped at the foot of the kitchen, taking in the heavenly smell of someone very familiar. It’s scent pulls her in, her feet dragging her body into the space which food is made.

 

Unconsciously, as she walks for it, the smell, though she can hear the man with the long black hair call out for her. Lance ignores his calls.

 

He’s fast, but he wouldn’t last long in the arena long like that. Lance stopped, shaking out the thoughts of that place before slipping into the cafeteria.

 

Quietly, she steps to the place where the food is made. No one seems to care that she’s there, probably the clothes, but food is more important right now.

 

She had been a running around the place with Keith on her heels. Lance was looking for Champion, but maybe if she looks where food is, maybe she’ll find him, or maybe just something to eat.

 

“Hello there,” a young man calls for her, she stiffens, turning slowly to the male voice. “Oh, its you. Lance right?” He held a plate of pasta, it looked like something her mother would have made. “I’m Hunk.” He looks so kind and friendly. Like a mother.

 

Lance froze. Mother. Did she have a mother? Didn’t she have siblings? Where are they? She only remembers the Galra and the, what was it again?

 

Her head begun to throb, her sight blurred. Lance stumbles back, holding her head with a scowl on her face as her there grit together while the memories remain out of reach.

 

It hurt to think. Why couldn’t she remember? Why couldn’t she put a name or a face to anyone she wanted to? Who are they? Why do they call a name she does not remember?

 

“Are you okay?” The man, Hunk, asks, placing a hand on her shoulder as Lance hisses in pain. Her nails dig into her skull while she growls with Hunk holding her. “Whoa, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” He asks, placing down the plate and holding her steady as girl trembles.

 

Her breath speed, and eyes blown wide. Her hands cling to her chest, while stumbling back into the wall as the kind man held her up even the violent shakes race throughout her body as she tries desperately to remember a name, a face as tears stream from her eyes, stinging her red cheeks. It just won’t stop.

 

Why did she want to remember? Did it even matter? Wait, where was she now? Shouldn’t she be back in her cell, back with Hero? Why wasn’t she with Hero? Why wasn’t she fighting? She needs to improve, to impress her master.

 

“Lance? Lance wants wrong?!” Hunk urges, beginning to panic. “Medic! We need a medic!” Hunk yells behind him, and other begin to freeze.

 

“Hero!” She screams, clinging onto Hunk’s sleeves and wide eyes. “Dónde está Hero!?” She cries out to Hunk, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Dónde está mi Hero?” She sobs with eyes shifting around the place searching for Hero.

 

“Hunk what’s wrong?!” Keith bolts in, breathing heavy. “What’s wrong with her?” He asks, holding the trembling girl as Hunk steps away.

 

Hunk steps back, head slowly shacking. “She—keeps going on about some hero? Saying she wants to see whoever it is,” Hunk says slowly.

 

“Hero?” Keith echoes back with a scowl. “She mentioned that yesterday. Do you think it’s someone she knows?” He asks, turning back to to the plumper man while the trembling girl sob gently into his shoulder.

 

“Look man, I don’t know. Maybe—maybe we should get Shiro?” Hunk shrugs.

 

Lance’s head shot up wide eyed. “Champion?” She asks. “Dónde está Champion?” She asks, trying to stand as Keith tries to help her up.

 

“I—I don’t know,” Hunk replies. “Are you asking about Shiro?” He asks, terrified.

 

“Hunk, do you know what she’s saying?” Keith shit him a look.

 

Eagerly, Lance nods. “Champion, dónde está?” She asks. “Dónde está el Champion?” She repeats. “Lo necesito o Hero. Dónde está mi Hero?!” She begs, breathing heavy. “Quiero ir a casa,” she whimpers, slumping into Keith.

 

“Where do you live?” Hunk asks, while Keith is just uncomfortable with the child like women in his arms.

 

Lance shook her head, “No lo sé.”

 

“What did She say?” Keith eagerly asks.

 

Hunk swallows, stunned. “She doesn’t know where she lives.”

 

Keith looks back at her, eyes staring into her blue orbs.

 

*

 

Lance sat atop a medical table, eyes slowly glossing over the room.

 

The large man, Hunk, kept his big hand on her back, calming her, though she’d rather have Champion or Hero at her side.

 

Hero always makes her happy when the doctors where done their work on her body or when her head hurts after a match in the ring.

 

The small girl she cut awhile ago was looking at her weird. Finding a younger version of Hero shocked Lance—knowing that it isn’t really her Hero angered Lance, so she hit the small child.

 

“She keeps glaring at me,” Pidge growls, stepping back and away from where Lance sat. “Look, all we’re doing is seeing who you are, okay? No need to look pissed,” Pidge growls at Lance, who is bored.

 

Lance recalls Hero talking about a sibling, a small girl that looked a lot like him. She should apologize to the small child. Maybe she’s as cozy as Hero.

 

He looked so happy talking about her until the day the druids took him into the slaughtering-ring. Hero came back different. At night he held her tightly, whispering songs into her ear to lull her to sleep. He got into fights with other cellmates, and others started to fear him. Lance had to step in when she knew Hero couldn’t win, though it looked like he would. More feared Lance more then her Hero. She was Lotor’s so it was no surprise more favoured her more in battle.

 

Lance loves her Hero. He was the first to show her kindness. And she fought for his honour.

 

“Look! It’s done,” Hunk cried, running over to the strange screen, hovering over the monitor. “Okay right her! I found it,” he cheers.

 

Lance inches foreword, not knowing why everyone was crowding around the screen to find her old life.

 

“Should someone get Shiro? She does cling to him like, a lot.” Pidge shrugged, looking back at Hunk, who looked back at Keith.

 

“I hate the both of you,” Keith deadpans before walking back to the door.

 

In a few minutes, Keith was back with Champion, and Lance beamed, seeing Champion made everything feel better, but the feeling fades and she slumps back into her seat when another woman walks in with them.

 

“So I heard you found something on Lance?” Shiro asks, eager to know about the girl sitting to their right, slumped into herself. His grey eyes move to her, she looked so small slumped into herself.

 

“Yeah, there’s a whole bunch of stuff,” Pidge starts, scrolling down the page. “Her name is Lana McClain, she was born in Cuba, and apparently went missing 12 years ago when she was five while playing with a boy with white hair in a park near a ravine. At least, that’s missing poster said,” Pidge finished, looking back at Lance.

 

Hunk picked up the conversation while eyeing over Lance, who sat uncomfortably over in the counter. “Shes type A when it comes to blood, born July 28, has two older brothers: Marco and Luis and a older sister: Veronica.” He looks back at Lana, the rest of the eyes fallowing his.

 

Lana is kicking her legs back and forth while staring blankly at the floor, not seeming to not care for the wandering eyes that travel over her body.

 

“Lana,” Shiro calls as he steps to Lance. She looks up at him, confused on who Champion was calling. “Lana look at me.” Shiro steps for her. His rough hands cupping her cheeks while smiling at her.

 

Lance’s chest hurts as he looks at her. It’s the same as Hero looks at her. Pink dusts over her cheeks and her back stiffens with wide eyes as he holds her face gently in his grasp.

 

“Your name is Lana.” Her breath hitches as her name is called.

 

“Lan—a?” She echoes as claws seem to pull her throat inwards.

 

Shiro smiles lovingly at her. “That’s right. Your Lana McClain.”


	4. Calls From A Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter before season 7 breaks all our hearts. I pray for Lance.

 

The cell is cold and bare. The loud, animalistic growls bounce off of the chambers. The clatter of chains and metal bar clash together as background music to the snarls. “Where is she!” The voice demands, snarling at those who dare to cross his prison.

 

The young man had a scar on his cheekbone, a marking of pride in battle. Others that share his cell quiver as if their bodies were striped and tossed into the snow.

 

Not even the guards dared to fight the beast any longer. Without Lotor’s favourite, it wasn’t worth calming the rabid man.

 

He lets out a mighty roar, thrusting the bars forward in his grip. His teeth bare, clutched together in toothy snarl. His nostrils flare, chest rising and falling with every last breath

 

He’d been driven off the cliff to madness when his love had been taken from him. “Where’s Lance!?” His raspy voice rang out from his throat. He’s soar, restless, dizzy, yet he still calls out for an answer, an name, a sign.

 

Hero had grown to the pointless routine of sleeping, eating, frighting, bathing and repeating it over again. But once he became Lotor’s and met Lance, he’d seen and felt love once more.

 

He’d lost his family, he’d lost his lover, yet she came and replaced that sorrow. Now she’d been stolen.

 

While he rested for his next match against a noobie, she was being examined to make her “better.”

 

Hero couldn’t possibly see why, and neither did Lotor. The hag was trying to make her like Champion. But Champion was broken, he needed to be fixed, Lance isn’t broken. She doesn’t need repair.

 

Before the plans could be made, Lance was stolen from the med-bay. Ripped away like mere wrapping paper.

 

He hisses in exhaustion, his head lowers as his knees buckle and slam into the middle of the floor and his hands, with friction, slide down the bars. He has become pathetic without her. She was his tie to reality, and he kept her grounded as well.

 

Tucking his chine to his chest, Hero closes his eyes. He could barely remember his own name. Telling Lance the stories of his life before brought him joy, a relationship, a truth, a life before he could cling to as he built a new one as a worrier.

 

Her praises still echo in his head. The warmth of her fingers still brush against his skin. The squish of her soft, yet cracked lips against his.

 

“Just give her back to me,” he whispers in a raspy voice.

 

“That might be a possibility, Hero,” a low, demanding voice spoke. Hero lifts head, a costume to the sound all too well.

 

Hero snarls, “Master,” he says coldly, with a single nod of acknowledgement. Dark, bloodshot eyes glare up at Lotor. He is the key to obtaining his Lance once more. He lost Shiro, he will not lose Lance.

 

*

 

Lana hunches forward, gripping the sides of the book. Her face scrunches into a pout and brows knit together upon trying to make out the words on the page. She hadn’t read in a long time, yet she found herself enjoying what she could read.

 

Engrossed in her reading, Lana did not notice Shiro and Pidge enter the room. The young female nudges Shiro’s forearm, staring at Lana. The older man hums in acknowledgement, not even budging to take his eyes off of Lana, who looks so cute trying to read.

 

“She’s been reading for an hour now,” states the younger in a whisper. She crosses her arms, and shifts in place. “You gonna tell her to take a break or am I going to have to go in with hot chocolate?” She tease in a soft voice, smirking up at Shiro, who snickers lightly.

 

Shiro clears his throat. Instinctively, Lana raises her head, smiling like a curious cat. “Champion, pájaro pequeño!” She greets the two of them as she closes the book on the folded page and places it in her lap.

 

Pidge stiffen, face folding into a frown. “Did she just call me a little bird?” She asks, eyebrow raising.

 

Shiro laughs it off, confidently walking to Lance with a mug of cocoa in hand. Shiro kneels, gently shoving the warm mug towards Lana. Her eyes glitter like stars, the blue eyes look as those they’ll pop out from her head. He huffs out a laugh, head shaking gently. “Here,” he says softly. “You earned it.” Greedily, Lana takes it into her hands, sniffing the intoxicating smell of chocolate, humming at the delicious smell.

 

“Gracias,” she thanks, placing her lips on the edge of the red mug and drinking. A shiver of pleaser rubs down her spin, giggling as she pulls the cup from her lips. “I missed this,” she says, accent becoming less thick.

 

Shiro chuckles. Pushing up from the floor, and falling back onto the bed. Lance giggles with the bounce. Slowly, her eyes fall to Pidge, and she lights up. Play sing down the mug beside the picture frame, she immediately makes grabbing gestures to the smaller girl.

 

Pidge stiffens, hesitant to step towards the grabbing girl. Her eyes fall to Shiro, who nods in approval. With the okay, Pidge starts waking, only stopping when Lana grabs her hands with a big smile.

 

“Perdón por hacerte daño pequeño,” she apologizes before suddenly pulling Pidge into her lap. The young female’s face flashes red, body turning to stone as Lance nuzzling into her neck. Shiro laughs at Pidge and Lance being cute. “No sabía que eras la hermana de Hero,” she mutters. “I miss Hero,” whispers, brushing her cheek against Pidge’s.

 

Pidge can only stay still. “Who’s Hero?” She asks, looking down at Lance, who cocks her head to the side in confusion.

 

“Your brother?” She blurts making Shiro and Pidge freeze.

 

Immediately. Pidge twists her body back, snatching the picture-frame from the side table. Shiro has no time to speak or protest Pidge’s actions. Pidge towers over Lana, holding the picture of Shiro and Matt to her face. “Is this who you’re always talking about?!” Pidge demands, her body shaking.

 

Lance chirps, tipping the wooden frame from Pidge’s small fingers with excitement. Lance fondly stares at the picture of the two men. “Hero,” She swoons before kissing the glass. Shiro and Pidge are taken aback, faces twisting into a mix of shocked and hopeful. “My love,” she whispers, purring into the frame, smiling goofily.

 

Shiro finds his head in his chest cracked a little. On one hand: Matt is alive, on the other: he’s with Lance, and on the other: Shiro might be falling for Lance.


End file.
